Safe In the Devil's Arms
by Aathira R Nair
Summary: When Someone is kidnapped they are supposed to be scared,but this girl was different She made him watch rom-coms,taught him how to cook ,danced with him,showed him the life he has been missing. For her It was one of those scary moments when she felt safe in the arms of the devil.Will they fall in love? Ch : 3 Who Loves F.R.I.E.N.D.S ?... Read on :)
1. Prologue

**Safe in the Devil's Arms**

* _Pop,Pop,Pop, Pop,Pop,Pop, Pop,Pop,Pop,Pop_ *

Gun shots were fired turning every human head on the floor staring at the closed door that read **Mikael Mikaelson CEO, M&G Group**. With the Constant *_Bang, Bang, Bang_*people were in a state of shock, everybody remained still, rooted to their spot as if even the slightest movement could kill them, not even blinking, they just stood there. Sounds of the shots clearly destroying the entire room. Sounds of shattering glasses, Mikael's muffled screams and the sound of bullets piercing through everything in the room. Suddenly the firing ceased.

Employees still staring at the door. So many questions were running through their mind, but one in common **WAS HE DEAD**?

Suddenly the Second set of shots began, sending the men and women from shock to fear. They ran! Ran like they were on fire, ran to the stairs as if they were being chased by a mountain lion and ran out of the building with the fear for life and the need to live.

She was all alone on the floor.

She couldn't run. She couldn't run for her life like others. After all it was Mikael who was in there. She was terrified of Mikael, terrified enough to loathe him. But no matter what he had raised her. She quickly grabbed her phone to make an attempt to dial 911 as the firing stopped for the second time.

But before she could dial, there was one single shot. The sound was more than enough to inform her that this one was aimed at Mikael.

The doors flung open wide revealing a bunch of people. But the hot handsome one with the golden aviators caught her eye.

He was the Boss. He walked upfront, leading his troop in what seemed like a slow motion. He walked out with a huge Smirk on his face and his face screaming victory. She was pretty sure she could hear the Background rock Villain Victory song playing "_I am rock, it aint not shaking me .I am rock it aint gonna be breaking me, I am rock I am rock I am roccckk". _

She looked at him and only him because that's all she could see right now, Him.

She was sure she caught his eye too.

She could feel his stare burning right through her from behind that golden frame.

She was sure he was going to shoot her and walk out with the same cockiness. _Any minute now_ she told herself as he neared her. But he just walked past her as if she was not a witness or was even present. He turned slightly and looked at her over the shoulders on his way to the elevator. She couldn't see his eyes but all she wanted to do was run somewhere and hide from this piercing gaze.

No remorse, No regret. He just stood there in the elevator totally composed.

The elevator door closed and she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She stood there a second longer staring at the closed elevator door, before running inside pushing open the office door to find Mikael in his seat.

He just laid there, a bullet hole near his chest. Was he dead?

She didn't have the courage to go near him. He looked dead.

Someone was moving outside the office. She could feel a presence which made her turn around cautiously. She was hoping that it would be Elijah. _He would know what to do, he always does._

She walked out of Mikael office dialing 911 and pressing the mobile to her ear.

"Hello.." she called out, her eyes wandering to every corner of the floor searching for a human.

Silence was the response. Scary silence filled the place. It was more than enough to get a girl traumatized after witnessing a death, to be in an environment all alone with a dead body.

"Hel..." She decided to call out again, but this time! She was pulled backwards, her mouth covered hard with bunch of clothes muffling her voice. She struggled to get out of the tight grasp. There was not enough time for her to register what was happening or who her attacker was because her mind was becoming foggy.

She tried screaming her but her voice was not strong enough. Her legs were failing, thoughts hazy. She could see images of **The Incident** flashing through her eyes. She blinked her eyes rapidly as her vision clouded.

Was someone holding her? She didn't know, she was not sure. It felt like someone was holding her from behind because her mouth was still shut or was it? She couldn't feel a thing. She was losing her senses. One more blink, after that she couldn't open her eyes.

"We've got incoming, fire escape right side to your current location, over" She could hear a female voice in the distant and with that her brain shuts off to Blank space.

**tbc**

**A/N : **

**So did you like it? Yay or Nay?**

Sooo Many Questions

**Who is the "She" that just got kidnapped? Who Kidnapped her? What's her connection to Mikael? Is he really dead? Who is the hot handsome one? **_Wink._

I have question for you guys: **What's** **M&G? **

**Reviews Please… Love to hear your thoughts and guesses.**

**Love **

**ARN**

**Up next on**_** 26**__**th**__:_ **The "she" meets the "hot handsome one". Will there be a spark? See you then.**


	2. Meet The Devil

She blinked her eyes few times adjusting her vision to the bright light piercing her eyes. It was white, bright white. _Am I dead? Did they kill me?_ Those were the first questions that popped into her mind, but then she heard:

"Stefan, if you like her you should just ask her out, tell him bonnie" She heard a commanding voice.

It was the same bubbly voice that she had heard before blacking out. _Alright not dead, just worse Kidnapped by __**a Stefan, Bonnie and another girl**__. _She noted.

She slowly half opened her left eye so that she could a get vision of what was happening around her, without alerting her abductors. Certainly was not the best plan, but that is all she could do now.

She could see a black brunette agreeing with the female on her right. _That should be bonnie_. She shut her eyes, pretending to be unconscious that was the best plan she had as of now. **Just listen to them**.

"Seriously care, we are on opposite ends, this is not west side story" a male voice spoke. _That should be Stefan. Care should be the girl on the right_. She did not get a visual of the bubbly voice source or the male Stefan.

She could make out that it was the male behind the wheel, and that she was trapped in-between Bonnie and Care. She was neither handcuffed nor blindfolded, which only meant one thing **they didn't Care what she Saw or heard**. So they were going to kill her eventually. But on the bright side, this was progress; she now knows their names, well first names at least. She sighed subconsciously and that gave away her pretense.

"Shh she is waking" she heard bonnie whisper.

_Dammit Elena, Alright time to wake up_. She blinked her eyes few times and took in a deep breath, putting on a best show as if she was just waking up. She opened her eyes to see a blonde glaring right at her, intimidating, scrutinizing gaze.

"Care, let her just adjust" bonnie said making her turn to get a clear picture of the brunette. She remembered there was a Stefan character. She looked at the male behind the wheel.

"Is she alright?" Stefan looked at her, over his shoulders giving her a clear picture of his face.

"Looks like it" blonde care replied.

"Good" Bonnie paused looking out the Window "Because we are here" Bonnie clicked opened her door, just as the vehicle stopped and held the door open for her as she slowly got out. Her eyes wandered everywhere taking in the location, which may give her a clue as to where she was.

The place, what looked like a boarding house was in the middle of nowhere. Huge front yard, so huge that the gates couldn't be spotted. Nor were the Boundary walls seen anywhere near vicinity._ Perfect hiding spot for kidnappers._

The blonde swayed her hips and clicked her heels and made her way into the house. Bonnie following her but stopped near the main door, waiting for kidnapped girl to enter. But she just stood rooted to her place as if she was rebelling against something.

**"Well well, Elena Gilbert, the girl who survived, welcome to my humble aboard" **a strong male voice spoke sending shivers down her spine. Her eyes widened as the speaker came to her view. It was the same guy who had killed Mikael. The cocky handsome monster had kidnapped her.

He came closer, circling around her, taking in her scent, like a predator stalking his prey. She smelled too sweet and wonderful for his liking. He leaned into her as she peered at him through her eyelashes. He was too close, so close that their chests almost touched.

She was scared. The fear and the vulnerability, evident in her eyes, inspite of which she did not back down. She appeared confident. He admired that. He has not seen that in a girl.

"Who are you? What do you want?" She spit. The hatred in every word, he could hear it, he could feel it.

"The things I want are things that you can and cannot satisfy Miss Gilbert" He smirked as he imagined her trying to satisfy him. He shook his head. _Where had that thought come from? _

"You killed Mikael, he was my family" she growled in anger but at the same time trying not to piss him off. She was aware that he was dangerous. Who could really kill somebody and stand in front of her without remorse or guilt?

"Was he really?" He raised his eyebrows questioning her. "and to answer your question" he paused and leaned in further closer, his chest pressed against her intimidating her, scaring her , making to her feel weak and dizzy.

His lips moved to her ear and whispered seductively "Damon..." she hugged herself, as he paused again, taking it slow. She wanted to stay and run away at the same time as his breath hit her ear "Damon Salvatore" he finished and took off slightly brushing his arms against her.

Damon, Damon Salvatore. She repeated his name in her mind as she stood dumbstruck. She knew him, The Mafia Salvatore's and the cruel things that they do. They topped the hotlist of every crime fighting government organization.

What has she got to do with them? Why had they killed Mikael? So many questions.

Damon Salvatore, she repeated one last time. What was she going to do to escape the sexy monster? _Wait what? Not sexy just plain monster._

_**tbc**_

**A/N : ** Well that was chapter 2, and now you all know it's a Delena Story.

**But What is Elena Gilbert Doing with the Mikaelsons? Why do the Salvatores have Elena? Where do you all See this going?**

1) voicegrl and katerinapevrna : I am glad you are hooked and like it. Thank you for that, Lemme know more.

2) Kitty : Well of course only Damon could pull off the word hot and golden aviators in the show. And hell no , Not Bonnie or Caroline, it's just not right. Well Lemme know more

3) YAZMIN V : ding ding ding , Best Reviewer of the Chapter , getting all the questions right.

4) babydoll450: Sorry to disappoint you it is Delena. But stick with me it gets better and I move on to Kol and bonnie.

5) mary-bash-mash: Yup total Delena hot couple.

_**Thank You for following and having my story as favorite. I hope I am doing Justice and not wasting your time. **_

**Leave Lots of reviews, they make me happy ;) and I Love to hear your views as to how the story goes in your imaginations.**

**Love**

**ARN**


	3. If It was Any other Day

It was not the first time she was trapped in a house, confined to a room. But this time it was different. This was not her home, this was not her room.

She looked around the room that the servants had quietly directed her to. She stood in the middle of the room, as she looked around over and over again and tried to adjust with this sudden change.

The room was similar to the one she had at the Mikaelson's , but it did not feel like home. She looked around again and turned to the Window with pink curtains.

"I did the room" Elena was startled by the bubbly blonde who stood near the door to her prison of a room. They were officially not introduced, but Elena knew it was care.

If it was any other day Elena would have spoke her mind 'It's nice, I like it, feels home' but not today. 

She didn't respond to the intimidating girl instead just glared at her.

"Caroline" the blonde spoke as she walked in and offered the brunette a hand.

If it was any other day Elena would have hugged her and try to be nice and friendly, but not today.

Instead Elena's eyes just darted to the extended palm and ignored her.

"You know, being grumpy gets you nothing. I was just being nice" the blonde snarled and complained with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Leave her alone Care, she needs to adjust" The other girl commented as she passed across the room , just stopping for a second , glaring at Caroline trying to make a point, which finally got Caroline out of the room chasing the girl yelling "I was being nice , bonnie" .

Elena sighed a breath of relief thanking Bonnie for getting Caroline out of her room. She was alone again. She opened the window scoping out the place. The window was wide enough to fit her through.  
>"Will not help." she heard the male voice, which made her turn around. It was Stefan her abductor.<p>

_Don't these people ever leave their guests alone_.

"Cameras, guards and moreover you need a vehicle to get out of the area" he informed her.

She didn't have a good look of him earlier. He was tall handsome, just like Damon. He wore a friendly smile behind which was the broody face.

Elena remained silent. She was not scared anymore, but her eyes revealed hatred and anger.

"Stefan" he paused "Stefan Salvatore"

"I am sorry about Caroline, we just want you to feel at home" Stefan spoke.  
><em>Feel at home, Nonsense.<em> She scoffed and decided to fight back.

"This certainly is no home of mine" she spit back for the first time speaking in the boarding house.

"Elena, I know that, but you're here now, it would be wise to at least feel comfortable" Stefan looked at her with kind eyes and nodded before leaving the room.

Elena stood there staring at the door trying to make sense of what he had just said and the smile and all that.

_Were these people actually nice?_ Elena couldn't help but wonder after the way Caroline and bonnie behaved and especially after Stefan Salvatore's smile and words.

_Salvatore as in Damon's brother. They must be a family brothers and sisters_.

She was kidnapped by the Salvatore's, two brothers. She made a mental note.

Caroline certainly had the attitude of Damon and friendliness of Stefan; she definitely was a Salvatore but Bonnie didn't look like a sibling. The Salvatore's reminded her too much of her family or a family she fakes she has **The Mikaelsons. **

Caroline reminded her of Rebekah Mikaelson, the only girl of the Mikaelsons and her only good friend. It was their friendship and the Mikaelson Gilbert relationship that saved Elena Gilbert from the foster system when her family died in an accident. The image of the night was still clear in her mind. 

Stefan reminded her too much of a Elijah, the eldest and the kindest. Elijah was the only one who striked her as the one with a heart and in many ways Stefan seemed so too.

Bonnie was a whole other person more like the opposite of Kol. She smiled as she thought of Kol and all the naughty things he does, she loved him and saw her little brother in him.

And then there was Damon. Damon Salvatore, her devil. She shrugged and laid on the bed.

She had to escape, but how? The gates were guarded, the escape routes she didn't know. She didn't even know where on the globe she was and she was stuck here for god knows how long.

She closed her eyes as she tried to adjust to all the sudden changes. She didn't know why she was here. If all the legends were true about the Salvatores,she should either be dead or tortured, instead she was unharmed .

All the images from the first gunshot ran through her mind , Mikaels death, her abduction, Damon, Caroline.

_Caroline_. She paused at Caroline.

_"Being grumpy gets you nothing" her words replayed._  
><em>"You are here now, it would be wise to at least feel home" Stefan had said<em> 

She opened her eyes wide.

That's it, that was just it. She had no escape plan; fighting her enemies in the middle of nowhere was stupid. So all she had to do was just the opposite - **Not fight.**

**If it was any other day she would have fought but not today**.

Today she was going to turn on her act and just mingle. She anyways was allowed her freedom; she might as well make use of it. She was going to be nice to them and stop fighting instead friendly.

She turned to find the bedside clock that read 6.50pm. She got out of the bed, closing her window and inspecting her room for any cameras. She couldn't spot any but if there were hidden ones she wouldn't know.

She opened the door to what looked like a closet. It was one thing to be kidnapped but it was whole other thing to find all your materialistic possessions, clothes accessories all well arranged in your kidnappers house.

_Well_ _this was all pre- planned_. Providing her with her clothes meant they had no intention of killing her. _For now_. A voice screamed inside her.

She just ignored the voice and decided to follow through with her plan. She decided she was going to stop fighting and go get some food.

She straightened herself at the top of the stairs. Alright _Elena Gilbert fake a smile, first settle down then try to escape_. She told herself.

She decesended down taking in a deep breath as if she was going to dive into deep sea. She could hear laughs and T.V noises. She stepped down the last stair and walked towards the source of the sounds.

Caroline was rolling on the floor with bonnie, laughing their hearts out a finger pointed to Stefan who looked down as they unanimously yelled:

_**"Ross,Ross Geller , totally Ross" **_

_**Tbc**_

A/N : Well guys , sorry this is just a filler chapter. Elena had to get comfortable and well so should the rest of em. But it's from here the fun starts

**Spoiler Alert : Elena is going to smother them with her friendship **

Oo I am more excited about introducing F.R.I.E.N.D.S reference in the next chapter.

**How many of you guys love F.R.I.E.N.D.S? **

Which Episode would you like to be used? Review your opinions.

Again Reviewer of Chapter again goes to Yazmin V

**_Thank You for following and having my story as favorite. I hope I am doing Justice and not wasting your time._**

**Leave Lots of reviews, they make me happy ;) **

**Love**

**ARN**


End file.
